Goblin (Oblivion)
Goblins are small but tough two-legged creatures in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. They are a bit shorter in size than the average mer. Goblins are blueish or greenish skinned, with bulbous eyes. Most goblins are part of a goblin clan that congregates around a certain location, particularly caves and mines, but they also may be found living in sewers or various ruins. The weapons they wield are generally based upon the player's character level. Culture and playability The player can not play as a goblin, but they do count as creatures killed on the inventory page that lists "People Killed" and "Creatures Killed"; this suggests that Goblins are not sapient. This is not necessarily true, however, as there is much evidence of animal domestication and social structure with ranks among those in a particular group. These ranks include warriors, such as skirmishers and berserkers, and leaders, such as witches, shamans, and chiefs. They are certainly not considered 'civilized' or sapient by the other races, and there is no evidence of any peaceful interaction between Goblins and the other races. Habitats Goblins tend to live underground or in dark caves and mines, feeding on rat meat. Many goblin abodes have roasted rats or rat pens. Appearances in other games Goblins were not in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind but were included in the expansion The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal. The Goblins didn't make an appearance in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim as their role in Skyrim seems to be replaced by that of the Falmer. General types .]] There are several general types of goblins: * Goblin Ambusher * Goblin Berserker * Goblin Chief * Goblin Netherboss * Goblin Rat Farmer * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Skirmisher * Goblin Warlord * Goblin Witch * Goblin Chef * Savage Goblin * Goblin General stats Goblins demonstrate greater endurance and higher hit points than most humanoid races such as Humans and Ogres. Goblins wear their own undroppable armor and clothing. Warrior-types typically wield one-handed blunt weapons and shields. Otherwise, most goblin types have normal weaknesses, deal physical damage, and drop generic items and leveled weapons. There are exceptions to this, namely Shamans and Warlords. At higher character levels, the player may face Goblin Warlords. Tall, fast, and physically powerful, these warriors resist both staggering and knockdown attacks. They are effective shield users, and in turn overwhelm both shields and armor with powerful blows. Upon perceiving the player character, Warlords tend to charge at full speed, then leap in with a strong forward attack. Goblin Shamans employ a variety of ranged magical attacks; in close combat they will attempt to flee even if cornered. Shamans typically conjure zombies and cast shock, frost, or poison spells. They drop staves and daggers. Soul Level *Grand (1600) Drops *Lockpick *Goblin Totem Staff - From the Imperial Sewers and the Goblin Trouble quest * Leveled shield or weapon, chance of a leveled bow and arrows. * Goblin Shamans often drop potions and/or spell scrolls. Clans There are eight goblin clans scattered throughout Cyrodiil. Each has a "home cave" and a Goblin Totem Staff. * Bitterfish Clan – Based in Miscarcand ** Bitterfish Goblin ** Bitterfish Goblin Berserker ** Bitterfish Goblin Shaman ** Bitterfish Goblin Skirmisher * Bloody Hand Clan – Based in Cracked Wood Cave ** Bloody Hand Goblin ** Bloody Hand Goblin Berserker ** Bloody Hand Goblin Chef ** Bloody Hand Goblin Rat Farmer ** Bloody Hand Goblin Shaman ** Bloody Hand Goblin Skirmisher ** Bloody Hand Goblin War Chief * Dust Eater Clan – Based in Barren Mine ** Dust Eater Goblin Berserker ** Dust Eater Goblin Shaman ** Dust Eater Goblin Skirmisher ** Dust Eater Goblin War Chief * Rock Biter Clan – Based in Timberscar Hollow ** Rock Biter Goblin ** Rock Biter Goblin Berserker ** Rock Biter Goblin Shaman ** Rock Biter Goblin Skirmisher ** Rock Biter Goblin Warchief * Sharp Tooth Clan – Based in Derelict Mine ** Sharp Tooth Goblin ** Sharp Tooth Goblin Berserker ** Sharp Tooth Goblin Chef ** Sharp Tooth Goblin Shaman ** Sharp Tooth Goblin Skirmisher ** Sharp Tooth Goblin War Chief * Skull Breaker Clan – Based in Wenderbek Cave ** Skull Breaker Goblin ** Skull Breaker Goblin Berserker ** Skull Breaker Goblin Shaman ** Skull Breaker Goblin Skirmisher ** Skull Breaker Goblin War Chief * Three Feather Clan – Based in Plundered Mine ** Three Feather Goblin ** Three Feather Goblin Berserker ** Three Feather Goblin Skirmisher ** Three Feather Goblin Warchief ** Three Feathers Goblin Shaman * White Skin Clan – Based in Goblin Jim's Cave ** White Skin Goblin ** White Skin Goblin Berserker ** White Skin Goblin Skirmisher ** White Skin Goblin War Chief Goblin Wars Goblins often go to war with other goblin clans, usually because one clan has stolen another's Goblin Totem Staff. One immediate example of this involves the White Skin Clan and the Sharp Tooth Clan, both of which can be found close to Skingrad. In order to prove who is better, a clan may steal the totem staff of another clan, initiating a Goblin War. Inside the cave of the Sharp Tooth clan it is possible to find the White Skin's totem staff, along with White Skin Goblins combating the Sharp Tooth to get their staff back. Upon taking a Goblin totem staff of your own, you have two options; sell it, or have some fun at the Goblins' expense. To do this, simply deposit the staff anywhere at all, and the staff's respective clan will clamber around the area to protect it, no matter how far away it is. Alternatively, placing a goblin staff at a settlement, or within a city causes the clan to attack whoever it is near (note that the Goblins will likely kill many, so it is not recommended that you save after doing this, as many shopkeepers, guild members etc. can be killed). Another option is to leave the staff near to, or within, another Goblin clan's cave, and the two will thus combat each other. Stealing all the staffs in the game and putting them in one place may seem fun, but remember that such an action would cause a lot of lagging with so many Goblins on screen at once, so be careful not to overdo it. Of course, this is only a small list of examples of what can be done. Stealing the totem staves and placing them all around Cyrodiil can be endlessly fun. Caves filled with the most powerful of enemies are also entertaining ideas, as are placing them at Daedra-infested Ayleid Ruins, or even within Cloud Ruler Temple, home of the Blades themselves. Entertain yourselves by coming up with your own ideas, though don't forget that a staff can be sold for a considerable sum, which is also an option worth considering if you're after quick and easy money. NOTE: If you plan on initiating a Goblin War, DO NOT kill the respective shamans of each clan (or in the case of the White Skins, Goblin Jim). They do not respawn, and doing so will make it impossible to set off any conflict, as without a magical leader the clans cannot sense the whereabouts of their artifacts. It is best to just cut down the rest, take the Totem Staff, and spare the shamans. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set Appearances * * * References ru:Гоблин Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Arena: Creatures Category:Beastfolk